Turn to a Chibi
by XFH12147
Summary: Neji returns from a mission to wake up the next morning in his six year old body. What is he to do when every girl is trying to hug him? Is there any way for him to turn back? Tenten will help. NejiTenten
1. Waking Up Chibi

**A/N:** I've had this written a while ago but didn't know whether to out it up but here it is. Isn't Neji just the cutest when he was little? All of them are just so adorable when they were younger.

**Dislcaimer:** I do now own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Waking up Chibi

Neji slowly moved out of bed as it was time for his usually training routine. He'd get out of bed at five in the morning to spar with Tenten ever since they had become a team. Neji changed walked to his closet but something was different. He had to look up and jump to reach his white jacket. Ignoring that, he changed after grabbing his shorts inside of the closet just under his jackets. Did he get skinny over the night? His clothing was very loose and his shorts were falling down. He walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash some cold water on his face. The mission yesterday was still fresh in his mind.

The hidden mist ninja had used some sort of smoke bomb that even the Kaiten could not block out and it caused him to cough. Usually he wouldn't make a careless mistake like that. Lee and Tenten however were waiting for that ninja to get closer and finished him off see that I was caught in the smoke still. He gave the report of the mission to Tsunade and left for a night's rest.

Neji stood inside of the bathroom and saw that the sink was taller than him. Something was really wrong. Neji jumped up and stood on the edge of the sink to see himself in the mirror. What he saw might have made anyone else scream but he didn't. All he did was stare in shock.

"This is not happening." Was all he said before running out of the Hyuuga manor holding his shorts up so that they wouldn't fall. Luckily the other members of the Hyuuga clan were still asleep, the last thing he needed was for Hiashi-sama to hear about his…situation.

Neji wanted to run to the Hokage first but there was something he need to do first. Inform Tenten and see if she could help him explain since he knew it would look outrageous if he, Hyuuga Neji barged right into the Hokage office looking like a six year old kid. At least Tenten wouldn't think this was to strange, would she? She was the sanest person on the team. With Lee he couldn't even begin to image what Lee might say. Probably something like "Gai-sensei Neji has been able to obtain the power of youth; look he knows how to become younger." Neji frowned at the thought as he got to the training area where he was to meet Tenten. He sat down against a tree in his usual position and started to meditate to clear his head a little. Shortly Tenten arrived through the trees and stood a few feet away from him.

"Oh, hey there Neji." Tenten said just looking at him, not really noticing that he was a lot shorter then normally. It was only when he stood up that made her eyes widen.

"EHHH Neji, what happened!" Tenten shouted see his height. He was at least a few inches taller then her, but now he was…he was at least two feet shorter then her.

"Is that really you?" She asked in a calmer voice as she moved closer to get a better image of his chibi form. "You, you are…"

Neji quickly raised his hand to stop her before she could finish. "Don't say it."

Too late

"You're so adorable!" She rushed over then hugged him. Somehow in the back of the mind he knew this would happen. After squashing him for a few second she moved away. "Heh sorry, your just so"

"Don't say it again, please." Neji said still catching his breath while blushing slightly from both her hug and the lack of air.

"What happened?" Tenten asked curiously.

"I'm not completely sure but I'm going to find out. We have to go see the Hokage." Neji said as both of them headed to the Hokage's office.


	2. Asking Tsunade

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2:** Asking Tsunade

Neji and Tenten walked up the stair when they hear some sound coming from another room. It might have been Tsunade doing something else so they decided to have a look. Tenten walked into the room first and saw Sakura healing a bird that broke its wing.

"Ohayo." Tenten announced as Sakura turned around by the voice.

"Tenten? What are you doing here so early? I thought you trained with Neji at this time." Sakura said surprised by seeing her at this time.

"Ah well, Neji has a problem." Tenten said unsure of how to explain it as Neji came out from behind Tenten's legs still holding his shorts. He needed some smaller clothes, ones that were not falling off him.

"Is that NEJI?" Sakura was now freaking out seeing the once taller Neji Hyuuga this little person.

"He's so little." Neji crossed his arms and grunted at her comment. Then Sakura awed and ran up to him to give him a hug. Again Neji was caught in a bone crushing grip. Neji looked over to Tenten to give her a 'help me' look.

"Hehe Sakura, I think Neji needs to breathe." Tenten laughed nervously seeing her teammate being hugged to death. Sakura finally let go, or Neji was finally able to pull out of her hold as he moved back to stand beside Tenten and use her as a shield incase something like that was going to happen again.

"Is Tsunade-san in her office?" Tenten asked seeing Neji literally scramble to get by her side.

"Yup, I think she's waiting for you even." Sakura said and moved back to her original position to continue healing the wounded bird.

"Thanks." Tenten said and waved bye as she and Neji continued walking to Tsunade's office.

"Neji, Tenten I was expecting you to come." Tsunade said. "Neji I had already informed Hiashi-sama of your condition and he told me to fix you up before you went back to the Hyuuga manor. However…"

Neji didn't like the sound of the 'however'.

"The smoke that you inhaled was a large amount. It had contained microscopic particles that went into your blood, then the effects of the particles cased your skin to…well how can I say this, you're six yours old again."

"What." Was all Neji could utter out.

"How do we reverse the effects?" Tenten asked.

"Take this." Tsunade said as Shizune handed Tenten a jar that was filled with cream. "I had made this yesterday after reading the mission report. Just apply this cream onto all of Neji's skin and he'll return back to normal in about one or two months."

"Two months." Neji was just too disbelieved to say anything. He'd return to him self in two months, he could only go back to the Hyuuga manor in two months, and he'd be stuck like this for two months.

"Well it could take up to three months. I have to research more of the smoke that the mist ninja used. Until then you will stay with Tenten and no missions will be assigned for the both of you until this can settle out."

"Excuse my rudeness but I'll only go by those rules for one month and a half. If I do not turn back I will look for my own method to change back." With that he bowed and left the room.

"Um sorry about him, he's...not himself right now." Tenten said bowing quickly and running after Neji. "Neji wait up."

Tsunade wasn't at all pleased with his attitude. "Those ungrateful little…" She picked up her chair and threw it across the room as Shizune sighed. 'There goes another chair.'


	3. Not Again

**A/N:** Hmm for some reason when I write about little Neji I keep thinking of a little Sasuke. Anyways here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: **Not Again

"Neji wait!" Tenten shouted as Neji stopped. His hands were in his pocket to hold his shorts and to hide that his fists were clenched. For being so little he could sure walk fast. She could tell his wasn't to happy from what the Hokage said.

"Come on Neji, cheer up. At least it's not a year." Tenten said to try and make him slightly happier.

"I guess. Do you want to train?" Neji asked. He needed something to get his mind off of the situation.

"Um…do you want to get some smaller clothes first?" Tenten asked. "Wouldn't want you to use Kaiten and something happened to your shorts now would we."

Tenten smiles as Neji blushed imagining the possibilities of something bad happening with his clothes at the moment loosely hanging off of him. (heh oh the possibilities that could happen, oh and Neji has on boxers in my story if anyone wanted to know)

"Let's get you some new clothes first." Tenten suggested and held out a hand for him to take. At first he was reluctant to take hold of her hand but eventually gave and moved his left hand up. Tenten's hand was larger then his so was strange for him to hold on to it. They found a clothing store across from Ino's flower shop. They went inside and Tenten found an identical shirt and shorts that matched what Neji usually wore but in a smaller version.

"How about this?" Tenten held up the outfit and Neji nodded that it was fine with him. He went into a dressing room and changed after Tenten had paid for the clothing. Neji came back out holding the larger version of his clothes and Tenten couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

"Lets go start training now, shall we." Tenten said and took his hand again. Once they walked out Ino shouted for them.

"Tenten hey!" Ino was in front of her shop next to Sakura. Before Ino could ask, she saw Neji. Before Tenten could greet Ino back, Ino was already in front of Neji and had him in a very tight hug.

"He is so CUTE! Forehead told me he was cute but not this cute." Ino said literally squeezing Neji hard enough to turn blue.

'This is insane, what is wrong with everyone. No let me rephrase that, what is wrong with the girls.' Neji thought angrily trying to pry out of Ino's arms. 'Even Tenten was all huggy on me but not this bad, thank the heavens.'

All Tenten could do was sweat-drop as she watched her poor teammate get crushed. Sakura walked over to stand next to Tenten and also sweat-dropped. If it wasn't bad enough, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and Naruto were walking toward them from opposite sides.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted even though he was only a few feet away. Sasuke had his hands in his pocket and frowned at how pathetic Naruto sounded.

"Ino what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked seeing his teammate apparently killing something. Chouji was eating a bag of potato chips and following. Ino moved away seeing Shikamaru and showed him what she was doing. "The Hyuuga's a kid, this is so troublesome."

Sasuke smirked seeing the once rival Hyuuga prodigy so small. Naruto walked over and looked at him.

"Heh look at the small kid." Naruto said laughing as Neji caught his breath and glared. Though it wasn't much of a glare since his eyes were slightly larger then when he was older and the glared just made him look cutter. Bad idea since all the girls even Tenten awed at his attempt.

"Dobe that's Hyuuga. You're such an idiot." Sasuke said making Naruto infuriated.

"I knew that Sasuke-teme. It's just that he was taller the last time I saw him!" Naruto shouted back. Somehow in his shouting he knocked little Neji over which caused Sakura to whack him on the head. "Idiot Naruto watch what you're doing."

Tenten helped Neji up. "Are you alright Neji?"

"Yeah. Remind me to kill Naruto when I get back to normal." Neji said before crossing his arms and started walking away. "Let's go spar Tenten."

"I'll see you guy another time. Bye." Tenten said with her usual cheerful voice and waved good bye and left, leaving a smirking Sasuke, hurt Naruto, and an angry Sakura. Ino waved back as Shikamaru turned his head at the commotion that they were making as Chouji continued eating without a care at what was going on.


	4. You Have to Be Kidding Me

**A/N:** Since **silverdragon994** requested for the chapter to be longer, so it's a little longer. Also a very special thanks to **Byakugan Hyuga** for reading like every Neji/Tenten fanfic I wrote. This chapter will be dedicated to both of them. Oh thanks to everyone else who reviewed/read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 4:** You Have to Be Kidding Me

"Are you sure you still want to do this Neji-chan?" Tenten asked walking next to Neji. Once Neji heard the way she called him, he froze. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh sorry about that Neji, I just thought it would sound more cu-fitting." Tenten said and laughed nervously at the way Neji stared at her.

"Humph, I may be half my height but I still need to train." Neji crossed his arms frowning. He knew his body was half of everything that meant his chakra was also halved.

"NEJI MY RIVAL, AND TENTEN THE FLOWER OF MY TEAM. I have finally found you." Lee jumped through a bush and landed in front of his teammates happily. "I was looking all morning at our usual training areas but you were no were in site."

Some reason Lee didn't notice the little Neji standing before him. "Neji, did something happen to you?"

With that, Gai-sensei entered the picture and jumped next to Lee. "WHAT'S HAPPENIN THERE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS? How's it going?"

Both Tenten and Neji looked at them confusingly and sweat dropped. 'Do they have to shout every time they see us?' She thought sighing at her two look a-like teammates.

"Neji there is something different about you. Hmm now what is it?" Gai-sensei said as Lee agreed.

"Yes I noticed something different too." Both Lee and Gai-sensei were examining Neji up and down. This of course was making Neji both uncomfortable and pissed. He could feel his right eye twitching at there stares. Tenten had had enough and punched both of them on the head.

"Stop being so clueless!" Tenten shouted as both Gai and Lee held their head in pain.

"I get it now. Tenten you have confessed your undeniable love to-" Before Lee could finish Tenten hit him again.

"Idiot that's not what's different!" Tenten shouted as her cheeks heated up and started to turn red. Neji frowned at Lee's attempts to at figuring it out.

"Ahh I see. Neji you are much shorter then we last saw you." Gai-sensei said finally noticing that he had to look down more then usual to see Neji.

"Wow Gai-sensei you are so observant." Lee said amazed by his sensei.

"Yes Lee, watch and learn about my wonderful eye of observation." Gai-said standing proudly that he figured it out. From the side Tenten motioned Neji to just leave the teacher and student to their nonsense. Neji agreed and they easily walked away unnoticed as Lee and Gai-sensei started shouted each other's names and hugging. After like an hour, they noticed the two other team members missing.

"I wonder where the two of them went." Lee said looking around. He came up with an answer. "Ah THEY MUST BE ENJOYING THEIR YOUTH. Right Gai-sensei."

"Yes, SO SHALL WE. Let us run into the horizon." Gai-sensei said pointing toward the now setting sun.

"Right Gai-sensei." Lee saluted and the both of them started running. Strange, it was no where even near the time when the sun should be setting.

**Okay, Anyways over to Neji and Tenten**

Neji was walking with his hands in his pocket slightly annoyed by the intrusion from Lee and Gai-sensei. Was the world against him or something? All he wanted was to train in the morning and all this happened. Look at him, he was half the man he used to be. Literally. Sighing he stopped which caused Tenten who was walking next to him to stop too.

"What is it Neji?" Tenten asked curiously wondering why he would suddenly stop.

"Do you still have that cream that the Hokage gave you?" Tenten moved her hand to her weapon pouch where she also placed the container with the cream. She took it out and showed it to him.

"It's right here."

"Let's go to your house." Neji said. 'For now that cream is the only way I can get back to normal.'

"Alright." Tenten placed the container of cream back into her pouch and the two of them started walking to Tenten's house. On the way they could have sworn they heard Lee and Gai-sensei shouting something about youth. When they got to Tenten's house, she took out her key and opened the door for Neji. After he entered, she closed the door, then moved to make them something to eat.

"Neji you can sit anywhere. I'm just going to make something for us to eat." Tenten shouted from the kitchen. Neji just seated himself on the couch. He had been here only a few times to walk with here when they had to meet up with Lee and Gai-sensei but it still felt weird there. He looked around and observed everything. He house, or apartment really was a good size for one person to live in. The kitchen was near the door with the bedroom next to the living room. There was also a sliding window door that leads to the patio.

It only took a few minutes before Tenten came into the living room with a trey of rice balls and some water. She placed it on the table near the coach and sat next to Neji. Neji continued to just sit as she took a rice ball and eat it. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry because he was, it was just he didn't really know what to do.

"Neji I didn't poison it. Here." Tenten handed him one and he took it with two hands since the rice ball was slightly larger then one of his hands. He took a bit and chewed, then swallowed.

"It's good." He whispered. He wasn't good and complimenting things. Tenten smiled and took one for herself to eat. After finishing their lunch Tenten placed the trey back into the kitchen and took a seat back onto the couch. She folded her hands over each other and sat there quietly. Even though Neji wasn't his usual cold looking self considering he was chibified, it was still…uncomfortable yet comfortable sitting close to him.

"Oh um here Neji." Tenten said breaking the silence remembering the cream. "I almost forgot that you had to rub this on your skin. The bathroom is in the room connected to my bedroom."

Neji took the container as Tenten pointed in the direction of her room. Neji got off the coach and headed toward the bathroom. In the bathroom he started from the bottom up but when he got to his back it was somewhat hard. His arms weren't long enough, or maybe they weren't flexible enough but either way he couldn't get any on his back.

'You have got to be kidding me. If I can't get it on myself that means that she has to…' He didn't continue the thought as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Neji put his shorts back on and just held his shirt and moved out of the bathroom to call for Tenten. First he decided to look for something to help apply the cream but he really didn't want to go through her bathroom things. He really didn't need to see what girls had in their bathrooms. Neji had a faint blush on his face as he moved to her bedroom door and peered out. Tenten was on her couch polishing her kunai.

"Tenten." He said calmly. Tenten looked up from her weapon to see only his head from the doorway. She really wanted to laugh at how cute that looked but decided it was best not to.

"I need your help." Neji had to choose specific words to use. He may be a kid but he still had his pride and dignity to protect.


	5. Ending

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, I was writing another fanfic so this was ignored for a while. Also because of other school related stuff this month. Anyways I'm stayed up till pretty late to finish this so here you go, chapter 5 finally.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 5: **Ending

"Alright just a minute." Tenten placed her kunai and cloth on the table and got up. She walked toward him but when she got into her room she saw that he only had his shorts on. Quickly she looked away but remembered that this wasn't the Neji she knew from before with the hard chest, lean muscular body and solid abs. But that still didn't mean she wouldn't blush.

"Did you need help with something?" Tenten when her brain started generate thoughts again. Neji held his shirt to cover most of his chest and looked away.

"I can't reach my back." Neji said plainly but was bashful since the situation made him feel weak for asking help. Tenten sat down on the floor and patted the space in front of her motioning for him to sit there. Neji did as she asked and sat down with his back facing her. He handed her the cream with his right hand but still held his shirt tightly. He was very stiff and tense at the moment.

Tenten's hands came slowly onto his back and sort of traced the outline of it. Then took some cream and applied it to his back till the cream seeped into his skin. She could feel that he was still tense and continued to massage his back till she could feel his muscles loosen up slightly with every rub. Neji's eyes closed themselves unconsciously and moved in to her touch. Even through years of weapon training and such her hands were still very delicate.

She finished after feeling him completely loosen up and patted his shoulder to indicate that she was done, of course the lose of her touch disappointed him, but he ignored it as best as possible and placed his shirt back on. Both of them got up and there was silence for a moment. It was strange but even with the silence; these moments were only something that they had. That was until…

_Graw, grumble, grumble_

Neji blushed hearing his stomach growled. It hadn't even been that long since that had a snack but Neji was a growing chibi so that meant it was food time again. Tenten smiled as how adorable he looked with a bashful face on. She bent down and smiled.

"Let's go to a restaurant." Tenten said and held out a hand for him to take. Neji waited a moment before taking hold and the two of them left to get some food. Tenten led him to a Chinese food restaurant, even though it was close to late afternoon this restaurant still served dim sum which was good since that meant dumplings.

"I really like the dumplings they have here. You sound try some." Tenten suggested as the waiter showed both her and Neji to a table for two and they seated themselves. They sat across from each other.

"I don't really know what to order. Just get anything you think is good." Neji said, he really didn't know what to get. It didn't really matter to him anyway, as long as it was eatable and looked good, he'd try it. Servers pushing a cart through the path and stopped at each table to see if they wanted anything. When they got to Neji's and Tenten's table Tenten orders at least have a dozen dishes of dumplings of various things filled inside. After marking what they had ordered the waitress moved on to other tables to leave Neji unsure of what to try first.

"Here try this, it's simple but it tastes very good." Tenten said using the chop sticks to pick up half a dumpling that she had just cut and blew to cool the meat filling a little so that when Neji ate it, it wouldn't burn his tongue. Neji was skeptical but his hunger edged him closer to the edge of his seat and he moved closer and opened his mouth. Tenten placed the dumpling in and he started to chew.

"It's just a pan fried pork dumpling with a little bit of light soy sauce drizzled on the top." Tenten explained seeing the approval from Neji's face as he reached for another one with his chop sticks. Tenten smiled before asking, "Do you like them?"

"They are very well made; I'll give them credit for that. I can see why you like them so much." Neji said before taking another one and stuffing his face.

"Try this one too." Tenten took another one from a dish and started feed Neji again until it got to the point where Neji didn't even bother to pick up his chop sticks. As she feed him, they heard something in the background that they wished they didn't.

"Well what have we got here, isn't this the sweetest thing you've ever seen Akamaru." Kiba said wanting to laugh. Akamaru barked a yes in reply to his question. Shino kept silence but he really didn't like the comment that Kiba gave to Neji, he knew that later on Neji would get his revenge and Shino didn't want to be there when that happened. Hinata was standing in between Shino and Kiba and wasn't sure what to say after seeing what Hiashi-sama told her about Neji.

"Ano…Kiba-kun, Neji won't like it if you make fun of him when he's…like this." Hinata said trying hard not to stutter. Kiba didn't seem to notice the large amount of chakra start to appear around Neji but Akamaru did and slowly whimpered back. Neji jumped out of his seat and walked up to Kiba, he had to look up however but he still didn't care.

"Jyuuken." Neji said before pushing Kiba with enough force to send him out the door. Luckily someone had opened the door or else Kiba would have broken through. Akamaru ran after his master.

"Um sorry about what Kiba-kun said Neji-niisan." Hinata apologized then remembered that she had to give him something. "Oh um Hokage-sama said that this was for you."

Hinata handed Neji a bottle filled with some sort of substance. "Hokage-sama said to drink this at night today."

Neji took the bottle and thanked her before she and Shino left to retrieve their fallen teammate. Tenten was still sitting in her seat watching the events from afar. She saw the bottle and asked what was inside. Neji shrugged and sat back down to place another dumpling into his mouth. They continued to each with each other until it started to get slightly darker and it was time to leave. Neji had some money he placed into his pocket from his old cloths and walked up to the casher to pay for it. Tenten was standing next to him and when the casher saw who had given her the money, she couldn't help but smile at the cute little boy who was paying.

At Tenten's house Neji changed into his large cloths to use them as sleep wear and then only realized the bottle Hinata gave him. Before getting into a spare bed Tenten had, he drank the contents inside and fell a sleep. He just really wanted to forget the weird events that happened today. It was not to long before his sleep took hold of him. Tenten in her bed had already fallen asleep. The next morning Neji awoke to wipe his eyes at the new sunlight that shined through the room. Yawning her walked over to the mirror to brush his teeth. Neji rinsed and looked into the mirror. He looked different for some reason. Then it hit him, he was tall again. Tenten opened her eyes after hearing the water from the bathroom and looked up. Neji walked out and Tenten jumped out of bed.

"You're back." She exclaimed happily and hugged him.

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"Lets get some dumplings."

**At the Hokage's Office**

"I still don't see why you did al that." Shizune said holding Ton Ton as Tsunade started laughing spotting the ninja walk hand in hand to the Chinese restaurant.

"That Hyuuga child needed some change in his life."

"But wasn't a bit much by sending those ninja's to let out that gas on him then use the potion to change him back." Tsunade didn't even bother to pay attention as she watched as Neji was feed by Tenten.

**A/N:** I know the ending was sort of strange but I really forgot the way I initially wanted to end this if I even thought of one but this will do for now.


End file.
